fafffandomcom-20200214-history
Lukas Barella
Lukas Barella is a rookie quarterback for the New York Titans. Biography As you may have guessed from his name, Lukas was not originally from the states. Being born to a Brazilian mother and a Spanish father in the beautiful city of Madrid, Lukas was expected to have football(or soccer) as his first love, inspiring to play for his national team and leading them to glory. While the young kit was capable, he was whisked away from the beautiful game at a young age and never truly developed a love for it. During this time however, he obtained the crucial art of prediction, passing to his teammates and avoiding defenders easily. Once settled in the town of Massillon, Lukas quickly took to the game of American football, often opting for those positions that people thought were selfless and thankless tasks, such as linemen or fullback. With his natural speed and agility with those soccer genes, youth coaches slowly moved the kit into a tight end position, where he excelled. But with most kids his age, Lukas didn't think he would go pro with this sport, instead opting for education. High school was a huge reality check for the young man. He was far too small to compete with the heavier, tougher linebackers. Coaches switched Lukas around several times in the offense. From running back to wide receiver. It wasn't until he volunteered for quarterback that everything clicked. His vision was unrivaled. The way he took apart defenses was extraordinary. His arm, while not powerful, was incredibly accurate, almost to a scary degree, and with his legs as an double threat, defenses had a tough time game planning against him, Lukas led his team to a state playoff berth in both his junior and senior, losing in the state quarterfinals and championship respectively. Plenty of colleges around the region wanted the fox, but for different positions. For instance, Pack Territory University wanted him as a running back. UFLA, a top 25 team wanted him as a wide receiver. AMU, while only a Division 2 team, offered the fox in his natural position, quarterback. College was the coming out party for him. While only in Division 2, Lukas won the national championship 3 times, back to back to back. It only took him 4 games in his freshman year to earn the starting spot. The swift fox was one of the underrated stars of college football, breaking school and divisional records with ease. Now he looks to the UFFL, ready to make his mark. Evaluation 4 stars. Elite accuracy. Mobile QB with great speed, could be a factor in the run game on option plays.Small for the position. Doesn’t have great range on his throws.What Lukas lacks in size, he sure makes up for in ability. Short QBs tend to get lost in the forest of linemen, where they can move in the pocket to find space to throw. I’d like to see how he does against elite competition, and he should be a backup behind an established QB for a year or two. I think that Lukas could be a great player in this league if he wants to. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: 0-0 Playoffs: - Regular Season: - Category:Quarterbacks Category:2018 rookies Category:Canines Category:Fox Category:New York